


Is this teenage rebellion? Because I don't like it

by Dossow



Category: Tony Stark and Peter Parker - Fandom
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Some Fluff, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony’s favorite word is fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dossow/pseuds/Dossow
Summary: So yeah, Tony had told him to stay out of the big fights or to call him if it seemed like one.And he was going to call him. Really. But a stupid man threw a car at him when he was about to do it.





	Is this teenage rebellion? Because I don't like it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing some Irondad and Spiderson

So yeah, Tony had told him to stay out of the big fights or to call him if it seemed like one.

And he was going to call him. Really. But some fucking jackass threw a car at him when he was about to do it. So what could he have done?

Peter barely caught the car with his web between the buildings, but it hit him just a little bit in his left arm. It didn’t hurt. No. The pain in his arm was his imagination, right?

“That was so uncool” said Peter while he shot another web towards the man.

Could anybody explain how the fuck this dude got those ungodly strong whips?

The man huffed in annoyance and kept hitting towards his direction and at the bank’s entrance at the same time.

 _“Really. Why do I always have to deal with weird people?_ ” thought Peter.

This man has those freaking but awesome whips and he wants money? People were weird.

Peter did a flip just in time to dodge the whip and shot a web at the man’s legs, but the whips were as fast as the web and destroyed it with a strong lash.

“You know, you could get a job at Sarshall’s store, I heard they need a cashier” said Peter while he dodged another hit.

Peter swung towards the Whipper Man (hey, that was funny, thank you very much) and was about to kick him when he heard the whip.

He didn’t have time to react and the whip hit him across the abdomen and his ribs making him lose his grip on the web and fall, hitting his left arm (again) on the top of a car.

Shit.

To say Peter was in pain was an understatement. He didn’t know if the pain of the building Toomes dropped on him a year ago was better than this.

“Peter, I detect multiple concussions, three broken ribs, a very large cut in your abdomen and your head, and your left arm is bruising. You need immediate medical attention. Calling Mr. Stark” informed Karen.

Peter was out of himself due to the pain, but was aware enough to know what Karen was talking about. And it wasn’t good.

Besides, he couldn’t let the Whipper Man get away.  

He struggled to stand up and cried out in pain at the action.

“No! Karen, please, no” pleaded Peter. “I got everything handled. I will go to the med-bay when I catch this dude”.

Instead of a reply from Karen he saw the face of Mr. Stark in the call.

He didn’t notice when Karen did the call.    

“You better not have those injuries your AI said you have” said Tony with an angry and worried voice. Peter could hear the repulsors in the background.

“H-hey, Mr. Stark. Good to see you again. Well, n-not see you like in person b-because we are talking through the p-phone, i-is this a phone? I-I d-don’t know if this counts as one, but-“ Peter tried to hide the pain in his voice by being the normal talkative he was.

“Kid. Peter,” said Tony interrupting him. “I’ll be there in two minutes. Don’t move, okay?” Tony ended the call.

 _“Shoot. This is not going to end well.”_ Thought Peter.

The pain was starting to be unbearable and Peter couldn’t move. Being on his feet was a difficult task.

He sat down and cried out in pain. He didn’t realize he was crying.

Peter didn’t know if time was passing slowly or if Tony took the long way, but he wanted to die. He wanted to pass out or do whatever to stop the pain.

His suit felt wet and he stared down at his abdomen. It was soaked in blood.  

He started to panic.

He was starting to see black spots.

_“Great. Just freaking great” thought Peter._

“K-Karen, ‘ell Mr. S-S’ark-“ slurred Peter but couldn’t finish the sentence because he passed out.

///////

He sniffed.

 _“Mmm. This smells weird”_ was the first thought it came to his mind when he woke up.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. 

He heard the beeping sound and felt something at his arm and his nose.

He touched the IV’s and-

“Don’t you dare to pull that off” said Tony while he put his mug down on the table.

Peter startled at that. He hadn’t heard Mr. Stark seconds ago.

Tony looked so tired. Tired and angry.

But Peter couldn’t remember at the moment why he was apparently in a hospital and why Mr. Stark was angry.  

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Tony interrupted him.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Tony stood up. “I remember I specifically told you to not go after the big ones, but what did you do? You went straight to the big ones. Is this some teenage rebellion? Because I don’t like it. I hate it. I don’t know why the fuck you always ignore the things I tell you, but you do. You want to prove yourself? Fuck, tell me it is not that because I’m going to lose my shit right now. You better have a good excuse and convince me or I’m going to ground you into the next century. By the way, May is working at this very moment, but she said she is going to kill you for do this to her when she gets here.” said Tony in one sentence. His hair was disheveled.

Peter didn’t know what to say.

“I- I, uh, I was going to call you, Mr. Stark, but the Whipper Man threw a car at me when I was going to do it” Peter regretted the moment the words left his mouth.

Tony’s face was priceless. He whispered a curse.

“Peter, kid, I don’t know if May will be able to kill you before me” said Tony while he sat down. There was a few seconds of silence.

Tony seemed like he hated what he was about to say.

He sighed heavily.

“You know, I just want to protect you. I don’t want you to get hurt. I do and say all of this just to protect you. You know why? Because I care about you. I know I’m not good at this “express your feelings” show, but I do try my best and I want you to live your life. You are carrying the world’s weight on your shoulders and I don’t want that. You are a very good kid. You have a whole life ahead of you” the look on Tony’s face was full of sadness, hope, fondness and other feelings mixed too.

Peter felt the warmth spread across his chest. Mr. Stark had never said that to him before.

Peter knew that he cared, but he didn’t know that he cared _this_ much. Sure, he saw him as a father figure, but to hear that Mr. Stark saw him as someone to look after and protect was something different.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark” whispered Peter. He didn’t trust his voice. He was at the edge of tears. “Thank you for everything”.

Tony’s eyes softened and he gave him a small smile.

“I want the best for my Spider-kid” _My Spider-kid._

Peter wasn’t sure if Mr. Stark let that slip or was aware of his words, but the huge smile on Peter’s face was worth it.

“You are still grounded” said Tony seconds later.

“Come on, Mr. Stark!” complained Peter.

Tony shook his head.

“Wait until Aunt May gets here” an evil grin appeared on Tony’s face. “and what with that name? Whipper Man? Really?”

Well. Fuck.


End file.
